<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Have It All by radioaktiv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279836">We Have It All</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktiv/pseuds/radioaktiv'>radioaktiv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout Kiss Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Romantic Friendship, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:41:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/radioaktiv/pseuds/radioaktiv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m serious Fae. I’m tired. I need to sleep. We will catch up tomorrow, alright?” She readjusted the girl in place, leading her by the shoulders.</i>
</p><p> <i>The Doctor’s daughter sighed in defeat, happy expression lines smoothing out. Despite her drunken dramatics obviously exaggerating the issue, Amata felt it a little too, face warm and stomach stirred with feelings. But someone had to have limits.</i></p><p>The MVP of the night indulges a little too much on celebration, and while Amata isn't as excited to party, she has an unexpected gift for her best friend. Written for a <a href="https://tarberrymentats.tumblr.com/post/185979472745/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a">kiss prompt</a> request, "Good Night".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amata Almodovar/Female Lone Wanderer, Amata Almodovar/Lone Wanderer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fallout Kiss Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Have It All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The print was so small, I didn't understand, He cut our thumbs and placed a feather in our hands. Told us we would see all our dreams and plans unfold." - We Have It All (Pim Stones)</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She was still hearing the cacophony of the celebration all the way from the living quarters, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she shook her head to the sides, not believing the silly proportion of the party.</p><p>Well <em> I guess </em> that when a bunch of 16 year olds are allowed to have a try at beer right after a baseball game, that was prone to happen anyway. But it had already been a little too much for her, and she couldn’t ignore the temptations of a hot shower and a warm bed any longer.</p><p>As the door to her bedroom slid open, hurried footsteps echoed in the metallic corridor. Amata’s stomach dropped a little, suddenly full of butterflies.</p><p>“Aww no, Amy!”</p><p>Cheeks turning red, she turned in her heels but didn’t indulge her caller, leaning against the door frame and crossing her arms. She couldn’t help but smile even wider at the flustered ginger in her oversized baseball jacket above the vault suit.</p><p>Farren made a clumsy beeline towards her with a just as wide smirk, cheeks just as rosy but a consequence of alcohol. Or so Amata thought, anyway.</p><p>“It’shso early!” She argued, needing to re-balance herself a little after abruptly stopping in front of the door.</p><p>Considering how close they had been sitting together in that couch, in public, no it wasn’t.</p><p>Amata rolled her eyes. “You’re <em> slurring </em> with <em> one </em> beer, Fae. Such a lightweight.”</p><p>There was no offended glare or denial. She simply smiled that <em> terrible </em> smile, full of promises and mischief that would always get them in trouble as kids. Only that lately it’s been hitting her with more meaning than just childish naughtiness.</p><p>“<em>See </em>, I need someone to take care of me.” Farren insisted.</p><p>“I see <em> exactly </em>what you’re trying to do, and it’s not going to work this time.”</p><p>Except that it was working. But Amata hoped to have at least some self-restraint. If she was too careless, God knows where she’d be led to, <em> willingly </em> . Farren had stopped being subtle a long time ago, though mindful of some limits. She appreciated that. The feeling was new, the thought even newer - if merely <em> implied </em> a year or so ago, Amata would be thoroughly offended that the sanctity of their friendship was being defiled.</p><p>Now though? Not so much. Not at all.</p><p>“Refus-<em>ing </em>the humble requesht of the star of the night! I see how it is-” While trying to gesticulate, full of theatrics, Farren’s balance went askew once again and she had to extend one arm to the wall so they both didn’t go down after tipping over.</p><p>Amata’s responsible posing went down with her friend’s lost stability, and she couldn’t hold her laughter anymore after instinctively reaching Farren to prevent gravity from plunging her into the cold floor.</p><p>“I’m serious Fae. I’m tired. I need to sleep. We will catch up tomorrow, alright?” She readjusted the girl in place, leading her by the shoulders.</p><p>The Doctor’s daughter sighed in defeat, happy expression lines smoothing out. Despite her drunken desolation obviously exaggerating the issue, Amata felt it a little too, face warm and stomach still stirred with feelings. But <em> someone </em> had to have limits.</p><p>“Mkay I guessh. I’ll be there then… alone.” It would have almost gotten Amata if it wasn’t for the wrinkle on the corner of her mouth as she spoke, clearly holding the urge to smile. She was just terrible!</p><p>She giggled.</p><p>“You’ll be fine. Punch Butch for me, <em> again </em>, if he deserves it.”</p><p>In the few seconds that Farren needed to scurry after words, brain sluggish of alcohol, Amata found herself with the strongest urge to <em> act </em> . The hints were there, all around, all the time, but her friend was maybe far too respectful and afraid of crossing boundaries to <em> do </em> anything at this point.</p><p>Maybe she was waiting for her, after all.</p><p>Breathing deep, she couldn’t feel her face when she finally did it, but allowing her heart to take the lead for a second, she cupped Farren’s face with both hands to lift it, then planted an awkward, adrenaline driven kiss over her lips.</p><p>Blue eyes stared back at her, wide and shocked and unresponsive, and remained so even after she let go and stepped away, embarrassed but able to proudly stand and act as normal as possible.</p><p>“Good night.” Amata delivered her ultimatum with a smile.</p><p>Dumbfounded, Farren simply stepped away from the door trail and replied, slur suddenly gone. “Night.”</p><p>She was still staring at yellow and silver metal almost a minute after Amata had been gone, slowly reaching for her own lips and touching them with careful fingertips, accessing the warmth of the other ones that had been there, as if looking for proof that it had indeed happened.</p><p>It had.</p><p>“... <em> YES </em>.”</p><p>A head peeked out a random door with a ‘ <em> Shhh </em>’. Apologizing - but not so much -, she stumbled her way back to the party, leaving the others to believe her smile was a product of her drunken state only.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>